


Tom and Noah

by KingEros



Series: The Eros Collection [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)
Genre: Fluff, Love Simon References, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 09:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15860913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingEros/pseuds/KingEros





	Tom and Noah

Tom was scrolling through twitter and all he was seeing was post about a guy called Noah Centineo. He decided to look this guy up. He clicked on his account and he immediatley recognised the guy from 'To All The Boys I've Loved Before'. Tom thought that this guy was insanely hot and had noticed that he was in London for the press tour for the film. He decided to DM him.

 

> Hi, I was just wondering whether you wanted to hang out? -Tom

Tom waited for a reply. Almost immediately, one arrived.

> Hi! That's so cool of you, I'd love to hang out. You can come to my hotel if you want. I'll send you the details if you want.-Noah
> 
>  
> 
> Fantastic! See you soon.-Tom

Tom immediately set off for his hotel. It wasn't that far from his apartment so he thought he may as well walk.

When he arrives he goes straight up to the room that Noah had told him too and he knocks three times on the door. The door opens and, sure enough, Noah is standing there with a huge smile on his face. They shake hands and Noah beckons Tom inside.

"So, Tom. How come you DM'd me? Not that I didn't enjoy it, I did, but it was quite unexpected."

"Well, I saw you in your TATBILB and I just thought you were amazing and you looked like such a nice guy."

"Aw, well thanks man. I don't know what you wanted to do, we could watch a movie perhaps?"

"Sure, sounds great. What movie?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe 'Love, Simon'. I watched it for the first time the other day on the plane and it was really great."

"Yeah, I've heard great things but i've never seen it. So yeah, let's rock and roll."

Noah gets up and turns on the tv. He goes to Amazon Video and rents 'Love, Simon'. He starts it.

Tom had told a lie. He had seen 'Love, Simon' before but he wasn't going to say that, firstly because Noah looked so excited to watch it again but also he hoped it would start a conversation.

* * *

 

They had got to the bit in the film where Simon is talking about his sexual awakening being Daniel Radcliffe and Tom thought this would be perfect timing so he simply whispered "same". Noah turned to look at him. Tom freaked out, had he gone too far? Noah was going to hate him now. But when Tom looked at Noah he was smiling.

"Me too. It was after the fourth one, where he had the crazy hair."

"Yeah, I really liked that hair. It couldn't be allowed to continue though, but it suited him then. This was when I was nine though, just in case you thought I was like a twenty year old who had a crush on a fourteen year old."

"No no, I get it." They laughed together for a while. They continued the film.

Towards the end of the film, when Simon is spinning around on the ferris wheel Noah put his hand on Tom's thigh. Tom looks over to Noah but Noah was too engrossed in the film. Tom decided that he liked what was happening so he decided to put his hand on top of Noah's. Noah smiled without breaking eye contact with the tv.

* * *

 

The film ended and they were both so happy. They both sat for a few hours talking to each other about their pasts and loads of gay shit. 


End file.
